The date
by Kaiina
Summary: Naruto comes back from spending an evening with Hinata but a talk with Sakura changes his view on the whole evening. The summanary sucks -.-' HinataXNaruto Rated T to be sure.


Naruto was walking back home pretty late in the evening. He was feeling pretty good about himself. He had just come back from his first date with Hinata Hyuuga and thinking back he thought it went well. He had been really nervous to ask her but luckily she had said yes. She was such a nice girl. It was always fun to be around her.

He was very surprised and a bit freaked out when suddenly Sakura jumped out from one of the bushes next to the road. His feeling for his pink haired teammate weren't romantic anymore. He still cared for her deeply but only because she was his teammate and one of his best friends. Like Sasuke and Kakashi.

He wondered why she looked so mad. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I followed you tonight! You idiot!"

"What? What are you talking about? You spied on me and Hinata?"

"Yes! Yes I did!"

"Listen Sakura there's no reason to be jealous. I just don't like you that way anymo…"

He was cut off when she hit him hard on the head.

"You stupid idiot! I'm not jealous! Hinata's my friend and I just wanted to make sure that the date didn't turn out in a complete disaster!"

"Oh." Naruto said rubbing the aching spot on his head. "Then what are you so mad about? The date went pretty well."

"Pretty well?!" She hit him again on the head. "What are you talking about? That was the worst thing I've ever seen."

He looked at her confused.

She sighed. "Fine I'll start at the beginning. First you went to pick her up at her house. You didn't bring any flowers or chocolates or nothing that any other guy would've brought a beautiful girl like Hinata. Then she asked if you wanted to come in. You know so her father could meet you. Of course you were too dense to realize and refused. You took her to Ichiraku of all places! You could've taken her to someplace special, romantic or expensive. But no you needed to take her to the same dull, cheap place you take everyone! On the way to Ichiraku you didn't hold her hand or wrap your arm around her shoulder and neither on the way back to her house. Didn't you notice you were talking the entire evening while all she did was listen to you rampaging on and on about training and ninja stuff? Later when Shikamaru and Chouji entered you asked them to join you! Not really what I would call romantic. You did pay for her meal but that's the only gentleman-like thing you did all night. If Chouji hadn't suggested it I bet you would've forgotten to walk her home. It didn't really matter that you did because when you came at her door you didn't kiss her. Not even on the cheek. Now that I think about it you could've been a gentleman and offered her your jacket. You're just a disaster and totally not a gentleman in any way."

She sighed again. "There was nothing date-like about the entire evening. It must've been the worst night of her night. That wasn't a date. I don't know what that was supposed to be but it kind of looked like… well let just say it like this. I think that to you it wouldn't have mattered if you had spent it with Sai or with Hinata. If you had ever made me go on a date like that I would've knocked you unconscious! What the hell is wrong with you!? I wouldn't bother asking her out again because after that nobody would want to go on a second date with you, freaking idiot."

Naruto felt bad. He hadn't realized it but now that Sakura said it like that. It hadn't been very date-like at all. He hadn't been a gentleman. She must hate his guts now.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have to go." He quickly turned around and ran back in the direction he was coming from.

"Geez" Sakura said shaking her head. "He's such an idiot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood at the Hyuuga mansion's door desperately knocking on it.

The door opened to reveal a very surprised Hinata Hyuuga, already dressed in her sleeping gown. She was even more surprised when Naruto lunged forward and hugged her around the waste. He was now sitting on his knees. His hands clutching her nightgown at the back, his head nuzzling his head against her stomach. She looked down at him though the only thing she could see was the top of his head.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered out surprised.

His hold on her tightened. "I'm so sorry Hinata. I'm sorry for tonight. Please forgive me. I'll do everything wright next time. I'll bring you flowers, I'll talk to your dad, I'll take you somewhere really fancy and romantic and special, I'll hold the door open for you, I won't blab on about training the whole night and listen to you more, I'll pay attention to you and you alone, I'll hold your hand when I walk you home and I'll offer you my jacket and when I drop you off at your door I'll kiss you. I promise that I'll do everything right next time… If you let me. I don't want you to think that I only took you out because I felt like I had too. I know I messed up tonight but please give me another chance. I don't want you to hate me and I don't want this night to ruin our friendship. Please forgive me for this terrible night."

"Naruto-kun?" She slightly peeled him off of her but only to sit down on her knees in front of him so she could look at his face. "I'm not mad at you. I had a great time tonight even though it wasn't really like a date. You don't have to bring me flowers or talk to my father. You don't have to take me somewhere fancy or hold the door open for me. I enjoy listening to you talk about training. I can walk home without you holding my hand or without your jacket. And about the kiss..." She blushed. "You don't have to if you don't want too."

He looked at her. "Really? You still had a great time even though I wasn't really a gentleman and even though I forgot to do so many things?"

She nodded. "I enjoy spending time with you Naruto-kun. It doesn't matter if it's in Ichiraku while you talk about training or if it's in a five star restaurant while you ask me what my favorite flowers are."

"I'm glad that you like being with me and…" He shifted nervously. "If you have time and if you still want to. Could you go to the movies with me next Saturday? My treat."

"Naruto-kun you really don't have to. Going to Ichiraku's is fine with me."

"I know but I want to. So do you want to…?"

She nodded and he sighed in relief. "I'll do better this time. You really deserve something special and about that one thing… I really do want to."

Before she even had time to look at him confused he moved forward and kissed her. Right there at her front door like he should've the first time. The back of her head and back was pinned against the hard wooden door and Hinata was glad about there current position. If they had been standing up straight her legs would've collapsed underneath her as her spine and legs turned into Jell-O. Her whole body seemed to heat up as he softly grazed his lips over hers.

He slowly pulled back. "I really like you Hinata-chan." He breathed out, his warm breath tingling on her skin.

"I like y-you too Naruto-kun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes this was just very random. I thought about it when my friend was whining about this guy that forgot all of the above mentioned things on their date. Only difference is that she didn't have a great night. She was bored out of her mind as he rampaged on about… god knows what. Needles to say that she never went on a date with him again. X3

I have had no time for writing lately =( I've been watching + reading Full metal Alchemist and school has been so busy DX I need some vacation. School is killing me already. You guys need to save me. I don't think I'll be starting with my next big story for a while. I still have a lot of research to do (Yes I do research) and a lot of preparations are still waiting to be made. *Sigh* I might still write a one-shot or finish one of the drabbles that I have. (I have more than 56 unfinished ideas that I call drabbles and that I wrote at one time but are incomplete or not worthy of uploading)

_Special thanks to: __**sorry haven't singed up yet**__ (Gave me an awesome review on betrothed and I hope he/she reads this and knows I really appreciate it)_

_**Everyone please read Oyasuminasai**_. It's a story I recently uploaded. Personally I like it but I don't get any reviews on it =( So if you could please read and tell me the reason why you don't like the story or why it doesn't get any reviews I would be very grateful. Thank you everyone.


End file.
